The Strength of the Pokemon Master
by Merlinlover260
Summary: When Ash is thought to be dead after a freak accident, it is eight years after the fact that he is indeed alive. With a prophecy stating that he must save the world from the four great Pokemon of Creation. Can Ash stop them and Giovanni from destroying the world or will he fall just as the prophecy states?
1. Prolouge

The day was pleasant and absolutely perfect.

Aipom swung back and forth clattering happily with Mankey as their hand like tails swung behind them.

Beautifly and Butterfree flew over a group of travelers as they journeyed over the many regions that existed in the world of Pokémon.

The group traveled into a well-known forest, unaware of the evil presence that lurked inside that would split the group and leave a permanent scar on all of them.

A thirteen year old boy with dark ebony hair separated himself from the group, his chocolate brown eyes flashing with mischief as he ran ahead, a yellow mouse like Pokémon perched on his shoulder.

"Come on you guys!" he called.

"Were coming Ash! Hold up!" Brock called.

Ash came to a halt at the sight of a deep canyon with a river cutting through it.

A drawbridge creaked in the wind as it swayed back and forth. "Let's go!" Misty suddenly came from behind him, starting to cross the bridge. "Wait Misty, something is wrong."

Ash said, peering around him at the surrounding gulch. The rustling of the bush made Pikachu's ears prick and the mouse like Pokemon's heart rose to its throat as an Absol appeared just as quickly as it disappeared.

All of the sudden, a large rubber hand came from out of nowhere and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, seeing him retracted quickly to a giant, poke ball like machine with three silhouettes in t

he cockpit. Maniacal laughter filled the air as the top of the machine retracted to reveal a man and a woman wearing white outfits that had large red R's on the front of them.

"Prepare for trouble" and James countered with "and make it double."

To protect the world from devastation; to unite all people within our nation.

Jessie; James; and Mewoth that's the name. Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light; surrender now or prepare to fight; Mewoth that's right." Team Rocket!" Ash yowled.

"Hello Twerp, we will be taking Pikachu now." Jessie said, taking out one of her Poke balls and throwing it up in the air. There was a flash of light and a giant snake like Pokémon appeared in front of them.

Seviper use smokescreen!" Jessie said and black smog poured out of the Pokemon's mouth.

Black smoke filling their throats, the group coughed violently and when the smoke cleared, Team Rocket was already almost ten feet up in the air in their hot air balloon.

Peering around him, Brock noticed something. "Where's Ash?!"

Up high in the air, the ebony haired teen was riding his Charizard. Barreling toward the balloon at supersonic speed, they got close enough to see Pikachu struggling to get free of the rubber hand.

Jessie and James caught sight of him before Pikachu did. "Pika pi!" he yelled. Clutching each other, the red haired woman and the blue haired man grabbed Mewoth with them.

"Charizard, fire blast." He said and flamed erupted from the dragon Pokemon's mouth.

The balloon erupted in flames before the trio was sent flying.

"We are blasting off again!" they screamed before disappearing out of sight.

Seeing his friends scramble off of the bridge and onto hard packed ground, Ash frantically searched to see Pikachu falling, still in the rubber hand.

"Pikachu!" he screamed seeing the debris slam into the bridge and breaking it apart, piece by piece.

Barreling toward him, Ash knew that with the combined weight of him riding Charizard, there would be no way to save his beloved Pokémon. With no time to waste, Ash did the only thing he could do. Leaping off of his dragon Pokémon, he headed toward Pikachu faster than ever before.

Hearing Charizard's call of concern, Ash ignored it, concerned on saving his first and only Pokemon. With the remains of the balloon falling around him and knowing that he couldn't reach him in time, Ash knew that this was the only way to save Pikachu.

Reaching on his belt, Ash drew a poke ball with a lightning bolt on the top.

"Pikachu, return!" he yelled over the whipping of the wind. A flash of red light coming from the center of the poke ball, Pikachu was materialized into the poke ball.

Turning his body, Ash then threw the poke ball with all his might. With another flash of light, Pikachu appeared on the back of Charizard.

Catching the falling poke ball, Ash closed his eyes and smiled softly, the last thing he saw before he felt himself slam into the water and the breath being torn from his lungs was that of Pikachu, safe on Charizard, a concerned and tear-filled gazed etched on his features

. Charizard landed on the outcropping and turned to see the friends rushing toward him.

Pikachu jumped off of his back and raced toward the edge.

"Pika pi!" he cried, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched the rest of the bridge collapse into the water.

"Ash…." Misty, May, Dawn and Serena whispered, dropping to their knees before Serena cradled the crying Bonnie and May held Max.

"Come on!" Gary exclaimed, denying the fact that Ash was dead.

Racing down the slope, the rest followed. Reaching the bottom of the ravine, they spotted the remains of the machine still sinking to the bottom.

"Go, Blatoise!" Gary cried, throwing a poke ball.

With a flash of light, a giant turtle like Pokémon appeared in front of him.

"Find Ash!" Gary yelled. Nodding, the Pokémon dove into the water. After what seemed like an eternity, the Pokémon resurfaced, and shook his head no.

Serena broke into crying along with Dawn, May, and Bonnie while Brock, Clement, Max, and Gary bowed their heads. Only Misty remained unfazed, knowing that somehow, somewhere, Ash was still alive.

A flash of red caught her eye and she turned to see Ash's hat, floating softly on the surface of the water, bobbing up and down with the ripples. Picking it up, Misty finally broke and with tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned with the rest and they all separated, the group broke by tragedy and they all slowly went their separate ways.

Only Pikachu and Charizard remained, staring at the water, still waiting for their master to return.


	2. 8 years later

_8 years later_

A lone figure walked, hood on his dark indigo cloak pulled over log, messy ebony hair. Sun beating down on his skin, he ignored it, not wanting to reveal his face to the world.

A sharp pain forming in his bum leg, he rubbed it while his staff clicked against the ground in rhythm.

Catching sight of the half poke ball and the other with a lightning bolt on it tied to the c shaped top, tears threatened to spill and he whipped them away angrily, knowing that it was finally time to see the people he had longed for over eight years.

Ears perking at the sound of running feet, he turned slightly to see a fourteen year old girl with blonde hair running with a boy about the same age as her with big, round glasses.

"Come on Bonnie, we are going to be late!" he called, not realizing that he was fixing to run into the man.

"Coming Max!" Bonnie called, a Pikachu clinging to her shoulder and it was then did she realize that Max was on a collision course with the hooded man.

"Max!" she cried. Max turned just in time to barrel into a hooded man and they both fell to the ground. Groaning in pain, Max pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off.

Peering down, Max noticed that the cloaked man's hood had fell and he was brushing dirt off of his dark blue vest. Chocolate brown eyes meeting his, Max's eyes widened when he spotted small z shaped scars on either side of his cheeks.

'That's not possible, Ash was never found.' Max thought. 'I'm probably just seeing things; it is the eighth anniversary of his death.'

"Are you alright?" the man asked, and Max jolted from his revere.

"I'm fine, it's just, you remind me of someone who died long ago." Max whispered.

Brushing himself off, the man stood with his staff. Noticing his struggle, Max winced sympathetically.

The man noticed him. "Its fine, I've had a bum leg for eight years now. It was a freak accident. Saved my Pokémon." He said, standing to his full height.

Bonnie appeared by him as the man straitened his vest.

"You have a nice Pikachu, may I?" he asked Bonnie.

"Shure, he isn't mine though, he was Ash's" Bonnie said, and Max noticed that the man's eyes widened a little.

Stroking the Pikachu softly as if the Pokémon was his own, Pikachu then sniffed his hand and a familiar sent filled his nostrils.

"Picka pi?" Pikachu whispered, but the two didn't catch it, and Max noticed the man drew his hand back sharply, as if stung.

Noticing the look of concern on Max's face, the man waved his hand apologetically. "I'm sorry, it's just, he reminds me of my own Pikachu." The man said.

"It's fine. I'm sorry, but we really have to run, goodbye!" Max yelled, motioning for Bonnie to follow as he sprinted down the path.

"Goodbye!" Bonnie exclaimed before she ran after Max, the Pikachu still clinging to her shoulder.

"Goodbye….Max….Bonnie." Ash whispered, redrawing his hood to cover his face once again as he restarted on his destination.


	3. The Champion

Two lone figures sprinted up to the stadium, embarrassed that they were late. Making their way through the crowd, they spotted their seats and took them. Waving at a blonde haired woman, they engaged greetings with a tan stocky man and a blonde one.

"Hey Brock, Clement, what's the deal?" Max asked.

"There is a new competitor; he just arrived, saying he wants to battle the champion." Brock answered, catching sight of a cloak decked man with his hood drawn.

"He is going to battle…." Bonnie was cut off by the sound of a horn being blown as a ginger haired woman appeared out of the entrance.

"Introducing, the Champion, Misty!" the announcer bellowed as she made her way to the battle field. Reaching her designated spot, she took in the cloaked man's figure.

Leaning on a staff that had a c shape top, she noticed that there was an orb in the center, a mega stone. Irises trailing down the two sashes tied together, a flash of light caught her eye as Misty noticed that there were two poke balls tied to the left c branch and she could have sworn that one of them had a lightning bolt on it, and the other was just half of one. Ignoring it, she listened to the announcer.

"This will be a two Pokémon battle, only the challenger may substitute their Pokémon, and the last Pokémon standing will be the winner."

Yelling out good luck to Misty, something peculiar caught Bonnie's eye; the challenger was the same cloaked man they had met on the road.

"Max, it's the same man." Bonnie whispered to him, and at that moment Pikachu's ears pricked as he jumped off of Bonnie's shoulders and sprinted off.

"Pikachu!" Bonnie cried, starting to go after him but was cut off by the bellowing announcement of "Begin!"

"Flygon Go!" Ash cried from beneath the hood, releasing a poke ball and a green dragonfly like Pokémon appeared.

"Starmie, you're up!" Misty cried as a starfish Pokémon appeared.

"Starmie use aqua jet!" Misty yelled as Starmie leapt into the air and barreled toward the Flygon in a flurry of water. "Dodge and use steel wing!" Ash yelled, and the Pokémon did so, crashing into Starmie and causing it to fly back.

Unfazed, however, at the brute attack, the two continued with their assault.

"Starmie lets finish this with rapid spin!" Misty cried, and the Pokémon barreled toward Flygon in a skill saw like motion.

"Dragon rush!" Ash cried, and the two Pokémon slammed into one another, causing a massive explosion. The dirt and debris cleared the air to reveal that the two Pokémon where unable to battle.

Returning both Pokémon, the two contenders knew that they were at a draw and smiled mentally, time to release their most powerful.

"Lucario, I chose you!" Ash cried, releasing a poke ball as a jackal Pokémon appeared. "

Goldduck, your turn!" Misty cried, sending out a blue duck Pokémon with a jewel on its forehead. 'Misty's Syduck evolved, that's good.' Ash said to himself.

Taking their stances the two Pokémon contenders thought of the strategic moves that they might use when suddenly there was a massive gasp that emanated from the crowd.

Peering around from underneath his hood, Ash pondered on the fact of what was wrong before he heard running paws. Glancing in front of him, Ash saw Pikachu sprinting at him.

Stumbling back at the sudden realization that this was the moment that his face would be revealed to the world and all of his friends, Ash had no choice but to accept the consequences of being hidden.

Pikachu ran full-fledged at Ash, tears streaming down his cheeks as he _knew_ that this was Ash and that he also knew that he wasn't dead.

Jumping into the air, Pikachu barreled into Ash and the two tumbled to the ground. Gasping, Misty returned Goldduck and ran over the two, thinking that Pikachu was attacking the man and notnoticing that Pikachu was instead rubbing his face emotionally.

Reaching the two, Misty noticed that the hood on the man's cloak had fallen down and that he had long, spiky raven hair. Brown eyes flashing and tears falling down over the sideways z's on his cheeks as he hugged Pikachu, Misty covered her mouth with her hand and her own eyes filled with tears.

"Ash?" Misty whispered.

Glancing up, Ash stood with his staff. "It's me Misty." Ash said, and he grinned when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder.

More tears spilling, Misty leaped into Ash's arms and cried into his chest.

"I knew it, they wouldn't believe me but I just knew that you were alive." Misty choked out, peering up into his own brown ones. There was the running of feet and Misty turned to see the group hurrying toward them.

They reached the duo and a crescendo of gasps filled the air when realization struck them hard. "Ash!" the Pokémon contender heard fill the air as he was bombarded with a million questions

. Deep agonizing pain striking his bum leg suddenly, Ash gasped in pain and leaned heavily on his staff as it gave out. Cries of concern reaching his ears, Brock and Clement rushed forward and caught him.

"Are you alright Ash?" Brock asked. "I'm fine, I'm just tired. I've been walking all day on this busted thing." Ash said, motioning toward his left leg.

"I just want to go home, I promise, I will tell you the full story when we get there." Ash said. The group nodded and they slowly made their way to the Ketchum residence, praying that Delia wouldn't have a heart attack when she found out that her only son was indeed alive.


	4. Reunion

The small group of friends, now reunited with their lost companion, slowly made their way to the sight that was Delia Ketchum's home. Limping badly, Ash rubbed his sore leg, grateful to be with his friends again and to not be traveling all over the regions desperately trying to uphold his promise of keeping his friends safe.

Reaching the front entrance, they made their way inside, hearing Delia in the kitchen. Thinking of a way to break it to her that he was alive, Ash pondered on the idea of it while taking a seat.

"Misty? Is that you?" Ash heard Delia say from the kitchen before there was the shuffling of feet and she entered the room. The tray that she was carrying clattered to the ground.

"Ash?!" She whispered, covering her mouth as tears bloomed in her brown eyes.

"It's me Mom." Ash said, standing only to grimace in agony as his leg gave out again and this time feeling himself falling forward. Catching himself on his staff, his mother rushed forward.

"Oh honey, what happened to you?! And secondly how dare you make me think you were dead!" She exclaimed, hitting the back of his head.

Everyone burst into laughter as Delia helped her son over to the couch as everyone made room. Setting himself on the couch, Ash sighed deeply. Time to come clear.

"I'm sorry mom, if they would have known I was still alive then they would have come for you, for all of you." Ash said, peering around at the many adult faces of his friends.

"Who Ash?" Misty asked, puzzled. "Team Rocket." Ash growled as everyone gasped.

"Why would they want you dead?!" Brock bellowed, outraged that they would do such a thing. "Because of the prophecy of the Pokémon Master."

Ash told him. "The what?" Serena asked.

"The prophecy states this: _**Do not disturb the harmony of creation, space, alternate world and time, for in the destruction of their wrath, a Pokémon master shall rise. With staff held high, the whole world shall turn to ash. The legendary Pokémon, in their mighty glory shall bow at the hue of the master's aura. Oh master, even with all your mighty power shall you fall in the end and see the deeds of true friends to tame the Beasts of Creation."**_ Ash said.

"You." Clement said. Ash nodded.

"It makes since in a way, I have always wanted to become a Pokémon master, and tactically I have and with all of my traveling I have mastered my aura to where I can do this," Ash said, placing a hand in the air and snapping his fingers, a blue sphere appearing in his hand.

"An aura sphere. A perfect one at that." Gary suddenly chimed.

"Indeed." Ash stated, diminishing it. "This entire thing still doesn't explain how you survived." Gary said. "That my friend is easy, Ho Oh saved me." Ash said.

"The great Pokémon of eternal happiness?!" Max exclaimed, confounded at the idea of a legendary Pokémon saving a mere boy. Ash nodded.

"But how?" May asked.

"I can show you." Ash said, beckoning them to come closer. They all did and Ash closed his eyes as he tapped into his aura. Opening his now azure blue eyes, it felt as if the energy from the room was sapped as everything faded into darkness.


	5. The Fall of the Four Creators'

_**Flashback**_

 _A lone figure lay on the edge of the riverbank. Broken and close to death, the teen knew that this was the end as water dripping from the surrounding trees obscured his vision._

 _Smiling in content that his friends and Pokémon where safe, Ash winced as he coughed deeply as a bright red crimson bead trailed down his cheek._

 _Peering up at his left leg, Ash could only stare at the gruesome sight of the mangled flesh that had got caught in the cables of the suspension bridge._

 _Sighing, he dropped his head back down as he felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness. "It has been a good run Ash." He said to himself._

 _"You're Pokémon are safe and so are your friends." Ash whispered again, smiling and breaking at the thought of never seeing Pikachu or Misty or anyone ever again as tears sprang into his eyes._

 _Feeling himself slip from the world, he whispered one final thing before his head lolled to the side as his eyes faded to stone gray and closing: 'I love you Misty.' Ash Ketchum was dead._

 _Opalescent light lit up the sky as a giant rainbow feathered Pokemon slowly descended before landing by the fallen hero. Amber gaze peering down_ _with deep pity, he knew that this was the fabled Pokemon master._

 _The bird Pokemon then did the impossible. Summoning its power that was deep inside of him, he spoke. "_ **Awake and fulfill your destiny** _."_

 _The ebony haired teen inhaled deeply as his brown eyes slowly opened and fixed on the legendary Pokemon standing before him. "Ho Oh? You saved me?" Ash asked._

 **"Yes young one."** _Ho Oh replied._

 _"Thank you." Ash said. Ho Oh didn't reply, gaze still fixed on him. "Thank you." Ash said again._

 _"_ **You are welcome Ash great Pokemon of Creation Arceus gave me the power to speak today for you to heed this warning, there is a prophecy that states in eighteen years the four Pokemon of Creation shall be captured and be forced into submission and along with it, a Pokemon master shall rise and with staff held high, the whole world shall turn to evil group known as Team Rocket knows of this prophecy and will stop at nothing to eliminate its source, the Pokemon Master Ash."** _Ho Oh said._

 _"Me?" Ash asked._

 **"Yes, but I saved you so you could earn your destiny and become the Pokemon Master."** _Ho Oh said._

 _"So, if Team Rocket knows that I am the Pokemon Master then they will do anything to kill me?" Ash asked._

 **"Correct, if you are dead you see, then they can easily take control of the creators and rule the world. You are to stop them and the Pokemon from destroying life as we know it."** _Ho Oh explained._

 _"So your saying that I mustn't do anything to reveal myself to Team Rocket? That means that I'm never going to see my friends or any of my Pokemon again till I'm twenty one." Ash said._

 **"I'm afraid so, but do not fret young master, I can help you on your difficult journey by healing you of what ails you and giving you this."** _Ho Oh said, and before Ash could ask what would help him, there was a flash of light as a long staff materialized in his hand that had a c shape top with a jewel in the center that Ash recognized as a mega stone._

 _Two sashes trailed down either side that where knotted together at the top._

 _Examining them, Ash noticed that one had the names of all of his friends in condescending order while the other had his first Pokemon that's font was in elaborate print._

 _Trailing his fingers over the_ _Pikachu,_ _Ash felt tears spring in his eyes as he reached into his vest and produced his poke ball and the half one that was his and Gary's good luck charm._

 _Tying them to the left branch with twine, Ash peered up at the legendary Pokemon. "Thank you Ho Oh, it means a lot to me." Ash said._

 **"You are welcome young one. The staff you hold is the staff of legend, keep it safe. When I appeared before you on your first day of journey, I knew that you were special. I am sorry though chosen one, my power could only do so much; I'm afraid that your leg cannot fully heal."** _Ho Oh said._

 _"This is all I can ask for." Ash said_


	6. And so it begins

The group shook their heads clear as the energy returned to the room. Blinking up at Ash, Misty felt tears threatening to spill as the reveal dawned on her. Ash _loved_ her. "Is it true? Every word?" Misty whispered to him.

"Yes, and it is and the fact is that throughout the eight years that I've been traveling that realization never left. I love you Misty." Ash said, staring up into her cerulean blue grinned before pulling him close. "Its about time you idiot." She said before their lips met.

Everyone gasped and Brock let out a strangled cough as Gary grinned to himself. They retreated.

"Ash, why did you stay away? Why didn't you ever reveal that you were alive?" Max asked.

Ash sighed before turning toward the window that gave him a full view of the mountains in the distance. Absentmindedly watching Mr. Mime sweep the sidewalk he answered.

"Because if Team Rocket knew that the Pokemon Master was alive after being thought to be dead, and with his friends, then they would do anything to capture would stop at nothing, even if it meant casualties. I stayed away because I wanted to protect you, and I stayed away to fulfill my end of the bargain for Ho Oh saving me, by becoming the Pokemon master and saving the world." Ash said, turning to stare at the faces of his friends.

"I have to do this alone. I am the chosen one, the master, and I alone can stop them." Ash said, determination crossing his features.

"Let us help you." Gary said. "No, I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to you, any of you." Ash said, and at that moment, he felt the aura of the world collapse.

Gasping at the sudden vision of millions of dead bodies scattered across the ground with Giovanni standing over them along with the four legendaries behind him, Ash steadied himself as he felt his body swaying threateningly.

Gary and Brock caught him as he fell and slowly lowered him on the couch. "Ash, are you alright?" Gary asked, concerned for the wellbeing of his first friend.

Ash clutched his head in agony as he once again had another vision, this time of Giovanni coming toward Pallet Town.

"So it begins, Father." Ash said.

* * *

AND THATS ALL FOLKS!

Sorry bout the really short chapter i kneed inspiration and a whole lot of plot bunnies for the next chapter.

WARNING! this is Pokeshipping and if you do not like or you are a major other shipper then dont read!

Vertial cookies for anyone who gives me ideas!


End file.
